A Tearful Goodbye
by Advi
Summary: My interpretation of the beautiful end credits of this series. A tearful goodbye between Able and Esther.


Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood, names, or characters. All characters were created by the late Sunao Yoshida. May the good lord bless his soul.

This story was updated with corrections on May 28, 2007.

A Trinity Blood fanfic

A Tearful Goodbye

_By Advi_

Esther looked up at the darkening sky; she had just now seen Abel rise from the dead as a black angel to protect her from his evil twin brother, Cain. She had left the confines of the church that she had previously laid Abel in state, and gone out to witness the battle in the air, between the two brothers, but they had flown so high into the sky, that they had disappeared into the clouds. Their battle however, was so violent, that the exchanges they shared echoed like fierce thunder. But it didn't take too long before the sky became silent.

Esther became worried.

What had happened? Esther asked herself as she held the gold cross around her neck, close to her heart and walked down the steps of the church. She looked up at the sky and wondered if she would ever see him again? Would she see those beautiful black wings of his again? Or that sheepish smile he would always give her, which she loved so much, whenever she fussed at him.

"Father…" said Esther as she stared up at the sky, searching every quarter she could see for a black winged angel.

"Your highness," said Virgil coming to Esther's side. She turned to the tall Methuselah with a kind look on his face, to see him say, "would you like to leave?"

"No," said Esther calmly, "I would like to stay a little longer."

"As you wish," said Virgil as he stood away to give the woman who would shortly be queen, a little distance. He went to sit on the top of the steps of the church, and stared at Princess Esther. And then, he began to wonder who that Father Abel was? When he first came to the then Sister Esther, she was sobbing uncontrollably at his coffin, but when he brought her back to this church; he had gone to land the helicopter at a distance further from the church, knowing he could leave her there safely, since there was an enforcement officer from the Vatican, named Father Tres at the church. But when Virgil was walking to the church, what he saw flying from it, made him stop in his tracks. He saw a pure black angel… or was it demon… fly from out of the church, and then, it was shortly followed by an angel in white. Fear had struck Virgil then, and he raced to the church fearing for his princess's safety, but he sighed in relief, when he saw her run out of the said church.

She was unharmed… thank god.

But Virgil wondered what had happened to Father Abel? His coffin was now empty, and it seemed that Father Tres, while robotic, was slightly damaged. It looked like Virgil had to contact someone from the Vatican's flagship, the Iron Maiden to come and pick him up.

Staring at his red haired Princess, Virgil wondered who she waited for.

Esther had by now removed her white and blue wimple from her head, and held it in one hand as she stared down at the grave of someone she hardly knew. The breeze gently lifted her red locks by her side up. Esther closed her eyes, as she enjoyed having the breeze run through her hair. Though it was getting steadily colder, Esther wanted to wait there… somehow, something deep in her heart told her to wait there… that Abel was coming back.

Esther hoped her feelings were right; so far they have never led her astray… okay except for that one time where she snuck into that villa and tried to arrest Ion, but then again, after that incident, they became the best of friends. Odd how some things managed to turn out. Esther looked up and felt her hair being pushed to the side by the breeze.

She looked on at the sight before her, an almost endless yard of old graves, and after that, a beautiful forest, then further after that, a small village, and then further… the city of Londonium. All of which, she would shortly rule over. That made her feel nervous, she hoped that she would be a good queen.

Then all of a sudden, Esther noticed something else, it had began to snow. But she had also noticed something else, the sound of clothes fluttering in the wind. She turned to the side, and then she saw him, the person she had been waiting for.

Abel Nightroad.

"Father…" said Esther as she dropped her wimple to the ground, where it rolled a couple of times, flying away from her, as so many different emotions flooded her being. She took a step to Abel and saw him turn around from where he stood, his blue eyes shone kindly behind his round spectacles as he smiled at her, while his long silver hair floated behind him on the breeze, like streamers made of some ethereal material.

Esther moved like a woman possessed, she didn't know what she was doing, all she knew as she ran to him with her hands out, was to hold him, to feel him, to make sure that what she was seeing, wasn't some cruel illusion. When Esther reached him, she passed her hands through his caplet; the fabric felt real enough to her as she wrapped her hands around his slender torso, while he bent down to her. Esther hugged him tightly with all the strength she could call on. He wasn't dead… Abel was alive, and warm, she could even hear the faint beats of his heart as she nestled her head against his chest, and after, as usual in her style of hugging Father Abel, she had knocked her head against his chin.

"Ouch, Miss Esther… you should really try to be more gentle," said Abel as the both of them landed on the ground, with Abel sitting and Esther kneeling before him as she still had him in her embrace.

Esther did not think that she would ever hear his voice ever again… her eyes welled up with tears she could not longer hold back, as she said a very shaky voice, "I thought you were dead… I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," said Esther as she cried into Abel's chest.

Abel was currently massaging his chin, but after he heard her words, he patted Esther's head, and softly said, "Now, now… I'm sorry, but didn't I tell you before?" Esther knelt away, wiping her tears and looked up at him, as he smiled kindly at her, and said, "I'm on your side."

"Father…" said Esther tearfully. But then, she noticed something about the way he had smiled at her just then. Though he had on a kind smile, something in his eyes told her that he was disappointed about something. "Esther," said Abel warmly, "You shouldn't cry, after all, you are going to be the queen of this country, you should be stronger."

Esther looked up in surprised at Abel, and asked, "How did you know?"

Abel gave her his trademark sheepish smile, and said, "Umm… well… hahaha actually the Iron Maiden broke my fall… and my back… I think."

Esther hadn't been able to stop her tears yet, but his comments, made her burst out in laughter. So, she was both crying and laughing at him. "Hey," said Abel sounding a little hurt, "You should make up your mind to either laugh or cry, not do both at the same time."

Esther dried her tears and stopped her laughter that left her smiling at him. To Abel, her smile was the most rewarding thing to him; it was even worth being alive just to see her smile at him. The way her big blue eyes sparkled when she smiled, made Abel feel that she, and all her dreams, needed to be protected. So Abel sat up and held Esther gently by her arms, as she knelt in front of him, smiling tenderly at him, with a smile that sent life through his empty being.

"Esther," said Abel softly, in a deeper voice that sounded almost commanding, "Please, just this once," he spoke, smiling gently down at her, as he held the little red haired nun closer, and said, "say my name."

Esther gripped his black sleeves and looked deep into his beautiful blue eyes, which were her most important treasures, and getting lost in his gaze, she softly cooed, "Abel."

Abel pulled Esther close to him, as he leaned down and placed a light kiss on her cheek, surprising her and the tall and long haired, Methuselah, who watched them at a distance. But right then, Abel didn't quite care much for the properties he had to observe as a priest. Abel held Esther to his body and relished the feeling of her nestling her head against the crook of his neck that he hated what he had to tell her shortly. So just for a while, he held her like that, wishing that all time would just stop, so he could stay like that way for all eternity, with her body against his, and the gentle warmth that her body produced, giving his empty shell of a body, warmth, that he has not felt for over 800 years.

Abel shut his eyes in pain and slowly, he held Esther away, though it pained him deeply to do so. "Esther…" said Abel, in a voice that almost didn't belong to him as it sounded severe and cold. "I must leave now."

Esther looked up sorrowfully into his clear blue eyes. She didn't want him to leave now that he had just returned. "So fast…" said Esther, her voice soft, as she gazed up into his features that were devoid of any emotion, except what shone so clearly in his blue eyes hiding behind those big round spectacles.

"I know," said Abel trying his best not to sound sad. "I need to find Cain and stop him."

Even though Esther knew that he was going to say those exact words, she didn't want to hear them at all, and hung her head down as she fell into his chest, and softly said, "You have to fight him for all eternity… don't you?"

Abel closed his eyes, and answered, "Yes… I want to protect this world. If he's around, there will never be peace among humans and vampires. This small hope of peace that we have now because of you, Seth, and Catherina will be shattered, if I don't stop him." He stopped, and they stayed like that in silence, with Abel seated on the ground, while Esther knelt before him with her head and her small delicate hands on his chest.

"I want to see your dream become a reality, Esther," said Abel after long last, breaking the silence which felt so beautiful, as they were serenaded by the breeze blowing into the leaves of the trees nearby, and by the crickets hiding somewhere in the grass that surrounded the couple. Esther knelt up and looked at Abel, and gently asked, "My dream?" Abel smiled kindly at her and once again held her gently by her arms, and said, "Yes, I want to see a world where vampires and humans can live in peace." Esther gazed lovingly into his eyes as he continued to smile at her. In a way, Esther now wished that she never made that wish, but she couldn't believe that he was going away to make that dream of hers come true. Too many feelings flooded her heart, and too many words erupted in her mind that all Esther could say was, "Abel…"

Still smiling at her, Abel sat up, and still holding on to his little red haired nun, he said, "No matter where I am Esther, I promise that I'll always keep you safe." Esther wanted to cry, how can loving someone so much, ache so painfully? Slowly, she managed to find her voice and say, "How? Why are you doing this?" Abel smiled tenderly at her and said, "Why? I'm not sure… but let me tell you this… I'll always be on your side. I know that these are just words, but no matter where I am, if I find that you are in danger, I'll turn back from where I am and I'll fly to you, even if my wings are broken."

Esther's eyes welled up with tears, so he took one of his hands away from her arm and gently caressed her cheek, and said, "Don't cry," he then smiled warmly at her in a smile that made Esther's heart beat twice as fast. Then getting to his feet, her helped Esther to stand, and said, "I'm always on your side… and now… I'll give you proof that I will always be," said Abel, as his hands went up to the large gold clasp on Esther's collar. As he unhooked it, Esther looked up at him with big blue eyes that wondered what he was going to do.

Esther blushed quite a bit when Abel started to undo the top three buttons of her top. "Abel?" she said shyly as she looked up at Abel, who just smiled at her and said, "Don't worry… However, I do think that this will hurt a bit." Esther's eyes went wide, what exactly was he going to do?

Esther got her answer when he looked down at her kindly, and spoke so softly, that she almost didn't hear him say, "Crusnik 02, limitation at 40 percent. Acknowledged." Long fangs that went pass his lower lip, grew out from his usually normal looking teeth. Esther's eyes widened just a little when she watched his lips turn black and saw as his long silver hair, rise up into a silver halo that crowned his head, while the iris of his eyes which were blue, turned to the color of burning red, and the whites of his eyes became blood red. To Esther, he didn't look the least bit menacing when he turned into his vampire form, in fact, to her, he looked rather beautiful and somewhat majestic. When Abel looked down at Esther, he couldn't help feeling stunned by what he saw. Usually anyone who looked at Abel in his Crusnik form, held him with eyes full of fear and terror, but Esther looked up at him with love in her eyes.

'_How can anyone look on at a monster with love in their eyes?_' Abel wondered, as he looked down at Esther, who continued to look at up at him with all the love she could muster.

- - - -

When they finally stood up, Virgil wondered if the priest who had showed up out of no where, was going to follow them back to the palace. But when he saw the priest's long silvery hair rise up, then the appearance of fangs from his mouth, and saw his eyes turn the deepest shade of red Virgil had ever seen in eyes; Virgil thought that he was going to suffer a heart attack. The priest was a vampire! But how did his do that? Hide his vampire features so well like that?

Virgil quickly called out, "YOUR HIGHNESS!" as he dashed forward, but he stopped abruptly in his steps, when the priest looked at him with those glowing blood red eyes, which sent terror straight through Virgil's being. But Virgil stood rooted to the spot when he saw the priest, with the longest fangs he had ever seen on a vampire, smile kindly at him, and gave him a look that told Virgil he wasn't going to harm his Princess Esther.

Abel turned back to Esther after indicating to the tall Methuselah that he wasn't going to harm Esther. "Now," said Abel in a voice that was deeper then his normal tone, "I'm going to place a mark on you that shall be the proof of my promise that I will come to your rescue no matter where I am." Abel then leaned down to her lovely neck that she surprisingly exposed further to him, and said, "This is going to hurt." Abel then fully exposed his fangs, and bent down closer to the milky white skin of her neck, and held his razor sharp fangs over her skin and felt her shiver when the pointed edges of his fangs made contact with her skin.

Virgil's eyes were going to pop out of his head as he felt both his body and mind, tearing him in half. Part of him wanted to run and push that vampire away from the precious princess he had just found after so long; while another part of him, for reasons he couldn't explain, actually trusted that this priest, or vampire, or what ever he was, would not truly harm the princess.

Abel pushed his fangs through Esther's soft white skin just enough that he'd only break her skin and nothing else, as he wasn't interested in drinking her blood.

When Esther felt his fangs puncturing her skin, it was actually the weirdest feeling she had ever felt. It was indeed painful that she made a squeak, but at the same time, it felt weird to have the feeling of something foreign in her body, but for some reason, her heart was beating so fast, that she wondered if it was going to beat right out of her chest.

After he broke her skin, Abel pulled his fangs away and leaned down and licked the blood that poured forth from her wounds. Esther blushed hard when she felt something wet and warm go up her neck. She felt a powerful feeling of warmth and energy just explode in the deepest reaches of her body, as Abel continued to lick her neck. Esther thought that she must have died and gone to heaven and wished that he'll never stop what he was doing, even thought that was such a sinful thought.

Abel had to admit that this was his first time to actually taste a real human's blood. He didn't quiet take to it as he did with the blood of a Methuselah, but one thing he could not help admitting to a dark tiny corner of his heart, was that Esther tasted wonderful. She was sweet, very tasty, but very sweet. The fact was, she was sweeter then milk tea with 13 sugars in it. But quickly, Abel shook his mind clear of that thought and pulled away to see that she wasn't bleeding anymore. He stood away and held her top close and said, "This mark will proof that for as long as you live, I will protect you no matter what."

"Oh… Abel," said Esther as she looked up at him and secured the clasp on her collar.

"I must go now," said Abel gazing down sadly at her, the feelings he has for her, shining through his red Crusnik eyes. Esther bit on her lower lip and looked down, her vision blurring badly due to tears filling her big blue eyes. She heard the rustling of wings and knew that he was going to fly away, but instead, she felt his arms wrapping around her frame and pulling her close to his chest.

Silently, Abel held Esther for the last time, as his great ebony wings, came down and enclosed the couple in its embrace, as darkness fell and snowflakes gently floated down around them. Virgil watched, as the couple embraced for the last time. He couldn't help feeling the pain his princess felt. She loved this person, this priest, this man whom Virgil wondered what he was. It was then that something Virgil had heard a long time ago, came back to him. The rumors that the Vatican kept an unbelievable monster. Was this priest that monster? But the word monster didn't suit this person. He was the beloved person of his princess.

"Good-bye," said Abel as his sad looking red eyes stared down at Esther's tear filled blue ones. His wings spread open as he pulled away from the person he didn't want to leave. Esther looked up at him, directly into his blood red eyes. She wanted to say good-bye, but the words wouldn't come out. Abel took a step away as his humongous black wings gave a mighty flap that made him rise from the ground. It was then that Esther held his hand, making him to look down sadly at her, as she said, "Be safe… Abel."

Abel smiled at her and spoke, as his wings brought him higher, making his fingers run over Esther's delicate ones, "I will always be on your side," he said, and with another beat of his mighty black wings, Abel's hand had slipped away from Esther's. She pushed her hand up, trying to hold on to him, but she pulled it back down, knowing he had to go.

Abel rose higher and higher into the air until he was above the trees, he then turned around in the air and soared high into the cold darkness, and disappeared quickly into the night sky which came quicker then Esther had expected.

As she watched him fly away, tears poured down Esther's face as she held her hand to her heart, hoping that she would one day see him again. Esther continued to stare up at the dark sky, watching the snowflakes fall gently all around her until she turned around, when she heard Virgil's footsteps behind her.

"My lady… shall we leave," Virgil asked, gently.

Tears rolled down from her big blue eyes, as she gently nodded her head and said, "Yes." Virgil then placed her white and blue wimple back to into her hands, and said, "This way, my lady," and turned around and walked away. Before Esther followed Virgil, the Count of Manchester, she looked up into the dark sky, where she had lost sight of Abel, and hugging her wimple, she softly said, "Abel…"

She then turned around and followed Virgil who had stopped to wait for her. She walked to him and thought, '_I promise… I'll be a good queen and I'll make my dream come true._' With that thought in mind, she followed Virgil, who led her to the helicopter he had parked not too far away.

THE END

* * *

Hello everyone! It's been a long time since I posted anything on Fanfiction. It sure is good to be back. This is not my first story, but it is my first venture into the Trinity Blood universe, I do hope you enjoyed this short story.

I have always adored the end credits of this series, but I always wondered if the end credits showed the final good-bye between Abel and Esther. I always couldn't help wondering what story the beautifully drawn pictures told, so this is my interpretation of what happened.

I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review if you did, and just maybe, I'll write another one. Thank you and now it's back to the Inuyasha universe for me.

Bye!

Advi.


End file.
